


Behold Betrothed

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding, poofy dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Charlotte is feeling a little wierded out by her wedding. Marrying not one, but two extremely intense people, who are both totally unphased by the ridiculous opulence surrounding them has made her feel isolated. Peri comes along to banish those thoughts.Chapter 2: After the wedding, at the tail end of the party, Charlotte is trapped at a table.Written for Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 7/29 to 8/04:Day 2: Prompt: DenialDay 6: Prompt: Marriage





	1. Dressed up!

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is just turning into polyship week part 2 for me alksjfd;ldkasjfl
> 
> also camilla doesn't even appear in (chapter 1 haha i edited it) this one what's wrong w/ me
> 
> (camilla appears in chapter 2 now. everything is right in the world)

The room was lavishly decorated with ornate pillows, fabulous silk curtains, and other accessories ordered by Camilla. Her bed was covered in a rich black satin bedsheet, emblazoned with the symbol of the royal family she would soon be entering. Charlotte turned her gaze away from that distracting crest and looked at herself in the full-body mirror. Right now, she was even wearing an extravagant nightgown, a frilly, purple robe based on one of Camilla’s, but tailored perfectly to her body. It was like wearing nothing. She was so angry. She stomped over to the dresser, where a beautiful invitation to their wedding lay. It was emblazoned with not just the Nohrian crest, but also the crest of Peri’s family. Charlotte’s family didn’t have a crest, but her signature was written underneath.

She couldn’t believe it. After trying to cozy up to nobles as a cute, non-threatening girl, the two nobles she did cozy up to loved her for her raw strength and fighting spirit. She couldn’t even count how many times she’d wrestled Camilla to the ground, or drawn swords with Peri. It didn’t hurt that she was better than both of them. She remembered an exhausted, sweaty Camilla finally flopping to the ground at the end of a long bout. Charlotte bit her lip, then backed away from the dresser.

There was also the issue with their ridiculous, unbelievable wedding dresses. Charlotte walked to the closet, then grabbed the double doors. She blinked. Double doors. On a closet. She seethed at the extravagance before her. The first closet she had didn’t even have ONE door! She shook her head, and pulled the doors open. The dress was a glittering gown with delicate bows and a baby-blue and white colour scheme. She couldn’t get enough of staring at it. A younger Charlotte wouldn’t have believed that this belonged to her.

A sharp rap on her door shook her out of her stupor. She sweetly answered,

“I’m still getting dressed, please leave any packages-” The door burst open and a tuft of pink-and-blue hair poked through. Charlotte slammed the closet door shut. Peri shouted, “Waah! Camilla told me to go put on my dress!”

Charlotte’s face immediately hardened to a scowl and she marched up to Peri,

“And she’s right! The ceremony is in like, twenty minutes! What’ve you been doing?!”

Peri grabbed her ankle, “I missed you two! Please don’t kick me out too! Camilla was so mean!”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, that didn’t sound like anything Camilla would do, but Peri looked on the verge of tears, so she crouched down to take Peri’s hand. “I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt you, but you have to get dressed! That’s like, half the ceremony!”

Peri simpered, “B-but, I won’t get to kiss you until afterwards!”

“Well, yeah, I mean,” Charlotte looked down at Peri’s face. There were tears welling up in her eyes, and she was making pathetic sniffs and whimpers. “Okay, how about a kiss for good luck?”

“You’re the best!” Peri jumped to her feet and kissed Charlotte on the lips. They hung there in a steady embrace, then Peri broke off and grinned from ear to ear. She laughed, “Aha! I got the first kiss from both of you! Bye now!”

“What?” Charlotte’s mouth hung open, “You did kiss Camilla?”

“Yeah! I just told her that you threw me out of your room!”

Charlotte yelled, “I might actually do that!” She grabbed at Peri, but she just laughed and leapt out of the room. “You jerk! At least get dressed properly!”

Peri stuck her tongue out, then sprinted off. Charlotte stood in place, fuming quietly. She was never going to fall for that one again! Those crocodile tears were only good for cruel pranks! She stomped around her room for a little while.

Once she had calmed down enough to try on her dress, Charlotte smiled, a little. It was relatively nice that Peri wanted to hang out with her and Camilla right before the wedding. Actually, it was very sweet. Exactly the sort of enthusiasm that Peri brought to everything. A part of her chest fluttered, she would be married to that enthusiasm forever, now. At least she didn’t have to go it alone.

Charlotte put on her dress quickly. It was just as soft and fluffy as she remembered it during the fitting, but this time it felt a little more real. She couldn’t deny being in love with Peri and Camilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still sad that i didn't add camilla to this. i'm going to make a sequel i think ( hopefully )  
> also i love that all the prompts for today (Longing/Denial/Loneliness) were like, "negative" or "not good" and i still got zero angst haha!
> 
> thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed feel free to leave comments or kudos!! thanks a bunch!!!!


	2. Dressed out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, and after the party. Everyone is very, very tired.

Charlotte had a wonderful time watching Peri galavant around, dancing with anything with hands. Now, she was having a much less wonderful time watching Peri sleep on her lap. She had tactfully hidden Peri underneath the tablecloth, and occasionally took a glance to view that adorable pink-and-blue hair. Her makeup was messy and running, her dress had at least three stains, but she was just as inexplicable as the first day they met. Charlotte rubbed her head, then put the tablecloth back over.

The rest of the party had been winding down for a while. There were only a few dozen guests besides Camilla’s family left, and those were mostly here for Camilla. Charlotte groaned. Some things never change. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It had been an eventful evening for Charlotte, too. Benny and their friends from the border village paraded her around on their shoulders for what felt like two hours, she had been introduced to dozens and dozens of nobles and courtiers that Peri and Camilla apparently already had rapport with, and she got in two fights. At least she had Peri as backup the second time.

Far across the banquet hall, she locked eyes with Camilla. Charlotte waved once, and Camilla smiled back. She excused herself, and walked over to Charlotte’s table.

“So? How was the party?”

Charlotte groaned, “After you did your dragon thing, and Peri went to sleep, it was surprisingly pedestrian! I just sat and talked for like, two hours!”

“I’m sorry, honey. Did you at least meet anyone you liked?”

“Oh yeah, she’s standing right in front of me.” Charlotte smirked and reached for Camilla’s hand. It was pleasantly warm. “I dunno, the weirdest part was seeing you and Peri just casually chatting with so many strangers!”

“That just comes with the territory. It’s an excellent way to practice a fake smile.” Camilla demonstrated, which made Charlotte giggle, “So you said that Peri went off to bed? Around when was that?”

“No, she just fell asleep.” Charlotte motioned her over, then lifted up the tablecloth. Camilla let out a squeal of delight, “See? Looks harmless like that.”

“Exactly like a tiny kitten! Aw!” Camilla sat down next to Charlotte, and started stroking Peri’s hair.

“Well, she’s just a little deadlier than a kitten, right?”

“There’s a species of cat that grows to be no larger than a kitten.” Camilla flipped some hair out of her eye, “Legend says it can slay giraffes.”

Charlotte just nodded, then nearly nodded off. “Gods, this has been such a long night. I’m sorry, Camilla, how important is talking to those people over there?”

Camilla glanced over. She glanced back to Charlotte, one eyebrow raised, “You think anyone in this world holds a candle to the two of you?”

Charlotte put her free hand up to her mouth to hide her expression.

“Shall we move along upstairs?”

There was a soft rustling under the tablecloth. Peri emerged, then shouted,

“I’m ready for round two! Good morning, morning!”

“Peri, I will pay you to go back to sleep.”

Peri’s eyes lit up, “Oh? Pay me how?”

Charlotte glared at the wall, and sweetly simpered, “In kisses?”

“Aye aye, captain!” Peri saluted, then slumped over onto Charlotte’s lap. She tried to make a fake snore, but fell asleep right afterwards. Charlotte sighed with relief.

“Okay, I’ll take her legs, you take her arms.”

Camilla smirked, then reached across Charlotte’s lap. She grabbed Peri bodily, then hoisted her over her shoulder. Charlotte simmered with indignation she didn’t even know she had left.

She stammered, “I- I could’ve done that!”

**Author's Note:**

> gosh marriage is such a great time for fluff that's like 99% of its purpose in fanfiction
> 
> thanks so much for reading, feel free to comment or leave kudos!


End file.
